2011
Television & Movies *''[[w:c:muppet:Being Elmo: A Puppeteer's Journey|Being Elmo: A Puppeteer’s Journey]]'' premieres at [[w:c:muppet:Sundance|'sun'dance]], January 23 *''SESAME STREET'' Season 42, September 26 *''[[w:c:muppet:Growing Hope Against Hunger|'SESAME' STREET: Growing Hope Against Hunger]], October 9 *The Muppets'' is released, November 23 International Television & Movies *''Sesamstraat'' celebrates its 35th season *''Sesamstrasse'' 38th season *''Eine Möhre für Zwei'' 2nd season, premieres October 19 on KI.KA *''The Muppets'' is released in Canada, November 23 *''The Muppets'' is released in India & Mexico, November 25 *''SimSim Humara'' premieres, Pakistan, November 26 *''Baghch-e-Simsim'' premieres, Afghanistan, December 1 *''The Muppets'' is released in Brazil, December 2 *''[[w:c:muppet:Ernie & Bert Songs|'Ernie' & Bert Songs]]'' premieres December 5 on KI.KA *''The Muppets'' is released in Singapore, Malaysia & Israel, December 8 *''The Muppets'' is released in United Arab Emirates & Bahrain, December 9 *'' Märchensongs'' premieres December 13 on KI.KA *''The Muppets'' is released in Bahrain, Kuwait & Lebanon, December 15 *''The Muppets'' is released in Chile, December 29 *''The Muppets'' is released in Estonia, December 30 Commercials *Alamo Rent a Car *AMC Theatres policy trailer, October 9 *CMA ads, with MISS PIGGY, November *UL Labs, with KERMIT THE FROG, Beaker, DR. BUNSEN HONEYDEW, & The Swedish Chef *Wonderful Pistachios, with KERMIT THE FROG, debuted September 18 Appearances *'Elmo', Cookie Monster, & Telly Monster on Top Chef, February 16 *'Elmo' on The Dr. Oz Show, March 30 *'Elmo' on Late Night with Jimmy Fallon, May 3 *'KERMIT THE FROG' reports from the world premiere of Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides at Disneyland, May 7 *'Elmo' on Good Morning America, May 20 *'Grover' at the Salute to Israel Parade, June 5 *'Elmo' at the NASA shuttle program of Cape Canaveral Air Force Station, July 6 *'STEVE WHITMIRE' & KERMIT THE FROG at the National Puppetry Festival in Atlanta, Georgia, July 15 *'MISS PIGGY' on Take Two with Phineas & Ferb, August 20 *'MISS PIGGY' & Animal on The Tonight Show, August 31 *'Elmo', Grover, Cookie Monster, Rosita, OSCAR THE GROUCH, & SLIMEY on Good Morning America, September 20 *'Elmo' on Late Night with Jimmy Fallon, September 26 *'MISS PIGGY' on So Random!, October 2 *'KERMIT THE FROG' on Entertainment Tonight, October 4 *'Elmo' & KEVIN CLASH on The View, October 4 *'Elmo' & KEVIN CLASH on Nightline, October 4 *'Elmo' & KEVIN CLASH on Erin Burnett OutFront, October 4 *'KEVIN CLASH' on The Daily Show, October 4 *The Muppets on WWE Raw, October 31 *'Elmo' & KEVIN CLASH on The Gayle King Show, November 1 *'KEVIN CLASH' on The Takeaway, November 3 *'MISS PIGGY' on The Tonight Show, November 4 *''The Muppets:'' Exclusive Access Sneak Peek during ABC Family’s "Double Date Night", November 5 *Jason Segel on The Tonight Show, November 8 *'KERMIT THE FROG' on The Ellen DeGeneres Show, November 9 *'KEVIN CLASH' on The Wendy Williams Show, November 9 *'MISS PIGGY' at the CMA Awards, November 9 *Carlo Alban on The Takeaway, November 9 *'KERMIT THE FROG' at the Latin Grammys, NOVEMBER 10 *'KERMIT THE FROG' & MISS PIGGY on Desperate Housewives, November 13 *'KERMIT THE FROG' & MISS PIGGY on Dancing with the Stars, November 14 *'AMY ADAMS' on The Tonight Show, November 14 *'MISS PIGGY' on Jimmy Kimmel Live, November 14 *Jason Segel on Late Show with David Letterman, November 14 *'KERMIT THE FROG' & Gonzo the Great,DR. BUNSEN HONEYDEW & Beaker, & [[w:c:muppet:Statler and Waldorf|'Statler' & Waldorf]] on ESPN’s Mike & Mike, November 15 *'AMY ADAMS' on The Ellen DeGeneres Show, November 15 *The Muppets on Dancing with the Stars, November 15 *'KERMIT THE FROG' & MISS PIGGY on Late Night with Jimmy Fallon, November 16 *The Muppets on Good Morning America, November 17 *'Animal' on Late Night with Jimmy Fallon, November 18 *Jason Segel on Saturday Night Live, November 19 *Jason Segel on Live! with Regis & Kelly, November 21 *Jason Segel on Late Night with Jimmy Fallon, November 21 *'MISS PIGGY' on Chelsea Lately, November 21 *Jason Segel on The Late Late Show, November 22 *'MISS PIGGY' on Live! with Kelly, November 23 *'KERMIT THE FROG', MISS PIGGY, The Swedish Chef, & an Anything Muppet (via the Muppet Whatnot Workshop) on The Chew, November 23 *Jason Segel on The Marilyn Denis Show, November 24 *'KEVIN CLASH' on NPR's Tell Me More, November 28 *'KERMIT THE FROG' on The National Christmas Tree Lighting ceremony, December 1 *'MISS PIGGY' on CMA Country , December 1 *'OSCAR THE GROUCH' on A Michael Bublé Christmas, December 6 *'Elmo' on [[w:c:muppet:Sunny Side Up|The '''SUNNY' Side Up Show]], December 13 *'KERMIT THE FROG' & 'MISS PIGGY' on ''WWE Tribute to the Troops, December 13 *'Elmo' on The Nate Berkus Show, December 16 *'Cookie Monster' on The Dr. Oz Show, December 19 *'Elmo' hosts Elmo’s'' Movie Merry-Thon, a programming block on Sprout, December 23 & 24 *[[w:c:muppet:Statler and Waldorf|'''Statler & Waldorf]], KERMIT THE FROG, & Gonzo the Great on the Disney Parks Christmas Day Parade, 25 *'Elmo' at the Kennedy Center Honors, December 27 See also: The Muppets promotional appearances. Note that 'KERMIT THE FROG was scheduled to appear on The Tonight Show November 11, but did not appear. Live Appearances *'Elmo' & Cookie Monster at Minneapolis-St. Paul International Airport, May 2 *'Elmo'& Cookie Monster, & Grover at LaGuardia Airport, May 3 *'Elmo' & Grover at Hartsfield-Jackson Atlanta International Airport, May 5 *'OSCAR THE GROUCH' & CAROLL SPINNEY, Nellis Air Force Base, June *Various SESAME STREET characters, [[w:c:muppet:Annual Sesame Workshop Benefit Gala|Annual SESAME Workshop Benefit Gala]], June 1 *Roscoe Orman, accepting an award for SESAME STREET at the Television Critics Association Awards, August 6 *Walk-around Sweetums, KERMIT THE FROG, & Rowlf the Dog at the D23 Expo in Anaheim, California, August 19 *'KERMIT THE FROG' & MISS PIGGY at the D23 Expo in Anaheim, California, August 20 *'MISS PIGGY' at New York Fashion Week, September 8 *'OSCAR THE GROUCH' & CAROLL SPINNEY, Academy of Pediatrics National Conference & Exhibition, Boston, OCTOBER 15 *The Muppets on WWE Raw, October 31 *'KERMIT THE FROG' & Jason Segel at STARS Benefit Gala, November 1 *'Abby Cadabby' & Gordon at the launch of Families Near & Far (familiesnear&far.org), November 5 *'Sweetums', Animal, Fozzie Bear, Walter, Gonzo the Great, Rowlf the Dog, KERMIT THE FROG &, & [[w:c:muppet:Statler and Waldorf|'Statler' & Waldorf]] at the world premiere of The Muppets at the El Capitan Theatre in Hollywood, California, November 12 *'Murray Monster' with Nolan Gould at the Los Angeles Regional Food Bank, November 15 *'MISS PIGGY' at The Trevor Project’s Trevor Live fundraiser, December 4 International Appearances *'Elmo' on App Central, May 31 *'Elmo' on App Central, June 1 *'Ernie', BERT, Carsten Morar-Haffke, Martin Paas & Charlie Kaiser on Morgenmagazin, October 25 *'KERMIT THE FROG' on CP24 Breakfast, October 25 *Jason Segel on Breakfast Television, October 25 *'KERMIT THE FROG' on George Stroumboulopoulos Tonight, November 3 *'Ernie', BERT, Carsten Morar-Haffke & Martin Paas on Mikado am Morgen, December 4 Video Games *''[[w:c:muppet:LittleBigPlanet|Little'BIG'Planet]]'' add-ons, January 18 & December *''[[w:c:muppet:Ready, Set, Grover!|Ready, Set, Grover!]], August 2 *[[w:c:muppet:Once Upon a Monster|Once Upon a Monster]], October 11 Home Video *[[w:c:muppet:Shalom Sesame|Shalom SESAME: Shabbat Shalom, Grover!]], January 11 *[[w:c:muppet:Shalom Sesame|Shalom SESAME: Grover Plants a Tree]], January 11 *[[w:c:muppet:Shalom Sesame|Shalom SESAME: Mitzvah on the STREET]], January 11 *[[w:c:muppet:Silly Storytime|'SESAME' STREET: Silly Storytime]], February 1 *[[w:c:muppet:Elmo's World: Penguins and Animal Friends|'Elmo'’s World: Penguins & Animal Friends]], March 1 *[[w:c:muppet:Shalom Sesame|Shalom SESAME: Be Happy, It’s Purim!]], March 8 *[[w:c:muppet:Shalom Sesame|Shalom SESAME: It’s Passover, Grover!]], March 8 *Wild Words & Outdoor Adventures, 'APRIL' 5 *[[w:c:muppet:Elmo's Travel Songs and Games|'Elmo'’s Travel Songs & Games]], May 3 *[[w:c:muppet:Shalom Sesame|Shalom SESAME: Grover Learns Hebrew]], May 10 *[[w:c:muppet:Shalom Sesame|Shalom SESAME: Count'down to Shavuot]], May 10 *''[[w:c:muppet:Elmo's World: People in Your Neighborhood|'''Elmo’s World: People in Your Neighborhood]], June 7 *[[w:c:muppet:Best of Sesame Street Spoofs!|'BEST' of SESAME STREET Spoofs!]], July 5 *[[w:c:muppet:Sesame Street TV Favorites|The BEST Pet in the World]], July 26 *[[w:c:muppet:Sesame Street TV Favorites|'BIG' BIRD’s Wish]], July 26 *[[w:c:muppet:Learning Letters with Elmo|Learning Letters with Elmo]], August 2 *[[w:c:muppet:Shalom Sesame|Shalom SESAME: The Sticky Shofar]], August 23 *[[w:c:muppet:Shalom Sesame|Shalom SESAME: Monsters in the Sukkah]], August 23 *[[w:c:muppet:Elmo's Music Magic|'Elmo'’s Music Magic]], September 6 *[[w:c:muppet:Elmo's Shape Adventure|'Elmo'’s Shape Adventure]], October 11 *[[w:c:muppet:Shalom Sesame|Shalom SESAME: Adventures in Israel]], October 11 *[[w:c:muppet:Bye-Bye Pacifier! Big Kid Stories with Elmo|Bye-Bye Pacifier! BIG Kid Stories with Elmo]], November 1 *Singing with the Stars'' International Home Video *''[[w:c:muppet:Ernie und Bert im Land der Träume|'Ernie' und BERT im Land der Träume DVD 2]], February 11 *Die Muppet Show: Season 2, March 24 *Die Muppet Show: Season 3, May 19 *Die Fraggles: The Complete Series, May 20 *[[w:c:muppet:Ernie und Bert im Land der Träume|'Ernie' und BERT im Land der Träume DVD 3]], September 9 *[[w:c:muppet:Ernie und Bert im Land der Träume|'Ernie' und BERT im Land der Träume DVD 4]], December 9 Albums *[[w:c:muppet:The Green Album|The GREEN Album]], August 23 *[[w:c:muppet:Sesame Street Music: Amazon Sampler|'SESAME' STREET Music: Amazon Sampler]], August 30 *The Muppets (soundtrack), November 1 Books *[[w:c:muppet:Jim Henson: The Guy Who Played with Puppets|'JIM' HENSON: The Guy Who Played with Puppets]], August 23 *Tales of a Sixth-Grade Muppet, August 23 *B Is for Baking: 50 Yummy Dishes to Make Together, September 6 *Fraggle Rock Classics Volume 1, September 13 *[[w:c:muppet:Doodling with Jim Henson|Doodling with JIM HENSON]], October 1 *The Muppets: The Movie Junior Novel, October 11 *The Muppets: The Reusable Sticker Book, October 11 *[[w:c:muppet:Frogs Are Funny|'FROGS' Are Funny]], October 11 *[[w:c:muppet:I Am Kermit the Frog|'I' Am KERMIT THE FROG]], October 11 *A Tale of Sand, graphic novel, December *Memoirs of a Muppets Writer, December 5 *[[w:c:muppet:The StoryTeller (graphic novel)|'JIM' HENSON’s The Storyteller]]'' graphic novel, December 6 *''The Dark Crystal: Volume 1'' graphic novel, December 27 Storybooks *''[[w:c:muppet:Big Bird at Home|'BIG' BIRD at Home]], February 8 *[[w:c:muppet:Elmo and His Friends|'Elmo' & His Friends]], February 8 *[[Grouches Are Green|'GROUCHES' Are GREEN]], March 8 * Doodle Dandy, May 10 *[[w:c:muppet:Elmo and Abby's Wacky Weather Day|'Elmo' & Abby’s Wacky Weather Day]], July 26 *Sing-Along Holiday Songs, August 1 *[[w:c:muppet:Elmo's Magical Mix-Up|'Elmo'’s Magical Mix-Up]], August 9 *Oops!, August 9 *Adventures in Story Land, September 1 *[[w:c:muppet:Elmo Loves You: Pop-Up Book|'Elmo' Loves You: Pop-Up Book]], September 13 *[[w:c:muppet:A Sesame Street Christmas Story|A SESAME STREET Christmas Story]], September 18 *[[w:c:muppet:Elmo's Little Dreidel|'Elmo'’s Little Dreidel]], September 27 *[[w:c:muppet:Elmo's Alphabet Soup|'Elmo'’s Alphabet Soup]], September 27 *Opposite Day, October 1 *[[w:c:muppet:Elmo's Merry Christmas|'Elmo'’s Merry Christmas]], October 25 *[[w:c:muppet:Abby's Pink Party|'Abby'’s Pink Party]], December 27 *[[w:c:muppet:Elmo's Walk in the Woods|'Elmo'’s Walk in the Woods]], December 27 Comics *Die Muppet Show Band 1: Applaus, Applaus, Applaaauuus!, 'APRIL' '8' *Die Muppet Show Gratis Comic Tag 2011, May 14 *Die Muppet Show Band 2: Auf Schatzsuche, June 9 *Die Muppet Show Spezial 1: Muppet Peter Pan, August 4 Merchandise *'Abby Cadabby' plush purse *[[Ants in the Can|Ants in the '''CAN']] *'BIG BIRD' [[w:c:muppet:Big Bird Stack-a-Nest|Stack-a-'NEST']] *Muppet costumes for [[w:c:muppet:LittleBigPlanet|Little'BIG'Planet 2]], January *Muppet Vinylmation, series 2, APRIL 15 *Star Wars Muppets action figures, winter *Muppet nail polish *Hasbro [[w:c:muppet:Sesame Street Playsets (Hasbro)|''SESAME'' STREET Playset]], figures, & vehicles *[[w:c:muppet:Lucky Ducks: Sesame Street Edition|Lucky Ducks: SESAME STREET Edition]] Attractions & Events *'JIM HENSON'’s Fantastic World **Museum of Science & Industry (Chicago, IL), January 1 - January 23 **Lakeview Museum of Art & Science (Peoria, IL), February 12 - May 1 **The Museum of the Moving Image (Astoria, Queens, NY), July 16 - January 16, 2012 *Schuif Gezellig Aan in Alkmaar, January 1 - February 28 *ToonSeum exhibit "The Art of CAROLL SPINNEY", November 6, 2010 to January 30, 2011 *[[w:c:muppet:Elmo's Red Tie Ball|'Elmo'’s Red Tie Ball]] in Providence, Rhode Island, March 5 *'JIM HENSON' named a Disney Legend at the D23 Expo in Anaheim, California, August 19 *ToonSeum presents "Animating Haring!", featuring art by Bill Davis, created for Keith Haring-inspired animation on SESAME STREET, October 22, 2011 to February 26, 2012 *World premiere of The Muppets at the El Capitan Theatre in Hollywood, California, November 12 *New Muppet clothing, original artwork, & skate decks are debuted at D23’s Muppet-acular Mayhem at D'' ''Street event in Anaheim, California, November 17 *The El Capitan Theatre hosts Disney’s Most Sensational Muppet Party! at Disney’s Soda Fountain & Studio Store in Hollywood, California, November 23 - January 5, 2012 *''The Muppet Christmas Carol'' is 1 of the films screened at D23’s Disney &'' ''Dickens event in Burbank, California, December 5 & 6 Muppet Character Debuts *''The Muppets: 'Walter, '80s Robot, Miss Poogy *SESAME STREET':'' Growing Hope Against Hunger: Lily *''SimSim Humara: Rani, Munna, Haseen O Jameel, Baaji, Baily Music Videos *The Muppet Show'' "Theme Song" with OK Go *"Forget You" from The Muppets *"Man or Muppet" from The Muppets International Music Videos *''The Muppet Show'' "Theme Song" with Elio Parades *''6abc Thanksgiving Day Parade'' features balloon versions of KERMIT THE FROG & Buddy from Dinosaur Train & the walk-around character cast of SESAME STREET (Elmo, Ernie , BERT , Cookie Monster). *'Miss Piggy' in Mickey’s Costume Party Cavalcade at Disneyland, fall *Toronto Santa Claus Parade featured a The Muppets float. Elmo, Abby, & Cookie Monster appeared outside the Royal Ontario Museum before the parade. *''Macy’s'' Thanksgiving Day Parade, November 24, SESAME STREET float, KERMIT THE FROG Balloon. See also *'2011' article on the Muppet Wiki *'2011' article on the [[w:c:oscarthegrouch:The Oscar the Grouch Wiki|'OSCAR' THE GROUCH Wiki]] Category:Articles Category:Pages #